


Misinterpreted Weasley Insolence

by w_x_2



Series: Gred and Forge Seduce the Potions Master [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Fifth Time's a Charm. As it turned out, the twins didn’t have as much respect for Severus as he’d expected. Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinterpreted Weasley Insolence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 24th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2010\. Thanks to [danikos_realms](http://danikos_realms.livejournal.com/) for beta. For [songquake](http://songquake.livejournal.com/), seeing as she had such a sure opinion of what was going to happen, I took it as a personal challenge to come up with something different :)

“Mr. Geasley, are you quite alright?” the annoyed voice of Severus Snape reached the back of the classroom easily, making the young man who had just uttered a grunt quickly search for an excuse. Severus used the nickname as power, to prove to the twins that he knew how to distinguish between them and that he wasn’t afraid of doing so in public.

 

“I’m sorry professor; my back hurts,” George tried, suppressing the urge to glare at his twin—to tell him to stop—only because that would give them away.

 

“Does it happen to be enough of a cause for a trip to the infirmary?” the Potions Master drawled, unsympathetic.

 

“No, Professor.” George tried really hard not to squeak.

 

“Then cease disrupting my lesson,” Severus demanded, as he walked back to the front of the classroom.

 

No points taken, George mused as Snape turned back to the board, speaking to the class with complicated, long words, which seemed to form some sort of explanation.

 

Right now, though, he couldn’t focus on it; he could see the man’s lips moving and even that was a hardship, having to keep his eyes open when all he wanted to do was close them, throw his head back, buck his hips and moan aloud.

 

His twin had the worst—or best, depending on which way you looked at it—of ideas.

 

Right now, at that precise moment – in which he could see Severus looking suspiciously at both of them – Fred had his hand under the table, more specifically inside George’s pants. It was moving as fast as it could, given that they didn’t want to be caught and, therefore, Fred couldn’t exactly move his arm. With Fred’s long fingers around him, his hand gripping him so tight that it was oh -so- pleasurable, it wouldn’t take much more for him to spill.

 

That was going to be a dangerous thing to do, with the Potions Master staring right at him, taking in all of his movements.

 

George fought to keep his mouth closed, biting the inside of his cheek as Fred chose to twist his wrist in that particular way, swiping his thumb across the head. He looked down at the table, avoiding both his twin and Snape’s gaze; he was sure that his cheeks were flustered in that special tell-tale manner that would make it impossible to hide his throes of passion any longer.

 

He felt Fred pressing his thumb into the slit, still applying pressure against the sensitive head. With a gentle tug on his erect member, George gripped the table painfully, his knuckles turning white with the strength; he fought to keep his moan in as he felt his body tensing with the influx of his orgasm, and then he saw— _black_? A colour that he hadn’t expected, which made him grip the edge of the desk tighter and bite the inside of his cheek harder, turning to his twin with a strangled cry, his eyes tearing up.

 

George tried to keep the tears from spilling, as he discretely shook his head at Fred, who was still pumping him trying to get him to come. Fred saw his twin’s features show pain and he immediately stopped, a questioning look in his eyes.

 

“Mr. Feasley, I think it’s about time for Mr. Geasley to have his back checked by Madame Pomfrey. Walk him up to the infirmary.” Definitely a command, Fred thought, as the older wizard flicked his wand to open the door. “There is nothing to see,” Severus drawled, looking at the rest of the class from where some wandering eyes looked back at them.

 

Fred took the chance, as the Potions Master looked away, to tug his twin back into his boxers, still not quite sure if they had been caught or if George’s lie had held. “The exercise is on the board. Get on with it; you have fifteen minutes to discuss it with your partners.”

 

At least Severus was drawing the attention away from them. The soft hubbub started, just as Snape turned back to the twins, both of who were wearing confused faces, innocent faces. Of course, it had only been in order for Severus to have his full attention on them.

 

“Now!” Severus demanded looking at Fred, and both redheads got up. George quickly closed his robes before getting up, so that the tent in his boxers wouldn’t be seen. In a whispered voice, as though an afterthought, he said, “You should practice your discretion skills: twenty points from Gryffindor.”

 

With that, the Potions’ teacher resumed the lesson, and Fred and George looked at each other with alarmed expressions, before walking out of the classroom. Fred walked behind his twin as they exited the room, George wearing a pained expression on his face.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Fred ushered George into an alcove, out of sight. “What happened?”

 

George unzipped his trousers, and took out his still fully erect cock in his hand, red and about to burst, with pre-come gathering around the head. “I was about to finish, and then-argh,” he half moaned, half cried as he squeezed the head. “It was like a force pulling me back, stopping me; it hurts,” George finished with a whimper, leaning against the wall.

 

“Let me make it better,” Fred teased as he got down on his knees, moving his brother’s hand away, letting his mouth hover above his cock.

 

George was still on edge as Fred slipped out his tongue to lick over the opening, and as his twin started to engulf him. He felt shocks of pleasure curse through his body. It should have led him to his ecstasy, but instead Fred’s actions only led to more pain.

 

“Fred, Fred,” he cried out as he placed his hand over his brother’s head to push him away. “I don’t think you understand Fred: it literally hurts.”

 

“It hurts?” the kneeling twin questioned with a worried look.

 

“I think Severus might’ve done something; I want to come, but all I can feel is pain.” His forefinger and thumb squeezing the head between his fingers to see pre-cum dribbling out. It was so red, and it was throbbing painfully as he was kept on the brink of his climax; he felt like weeping.

 

* * *

 

 

“Just in time for your detention,” Severus announced after checking the time with a quick Tempus Charm, once both Weasley twins had walked through the door of his private lab.

 

“You didn’t say anything about detention,” Fred complained.

 

After the incident in the alcove, they had realised they couldn’t just barge in and ask the man to undo whatever he had done because he was still teaching. So they’d gone on with their business, and the pain had slowly faded just like George’s erection, until they could both forget about it. That had been until ten minutes ago, when they’d exited the Great Hall for a quick fumble, and George’s discomfort had once more emerged.

 

“You didn’t think I’d be pleased with you disrespecting me in such a manner—in my own classroom, I might add—and simply let you off without just twenty points, did you?” Severus looked at Feasley with an arched eyebrow, “Do try not to call me stupid so blatantly.”

 

George was the one to speak up in their defence, “We’re sorry, we didn’t me—”

 

“You’re only sorry you got caught,” Severus said, a firm ending to the conversation. “I suggest you get started, if you don’t want to stay here the whole night.” He pointed at the board where the instructions for two potions were.

 

“You will be making the potions for the hospital wing until the school year ends. You will begin by making these potions and then, to make sure that they are appropriately brewed, you will consume them and undergo whichever medical condition a determined potion cures in order to test it.”

 

“G—” Both twins started at the same time, only to stop abruptly.

 

“Unless, of course, you want me to inform Mrs. Weasley of exactly why you will no longer be studying Potions, just a month and a half away from the end of the school year,” the Potions Master threatened, with a false mild tone.

 

“We’ll get to it,” George wisely answered, looking at the board to read the instructions for the potions where he gladly noticed that one of them was to reverse the spell Severus had cast on him.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks passed before they had a chance to apologise properly. George would try and speak for their regret each and every day they met Snape in his private laboratory for their detentions, but without success. The older wizard would always stop him before he could get more than three words out. That day, he started out their so-called detention by trying, once more, but Snape stopped him that time too.

 

It was only later into the evening, exactly three and half hours later, that Fred spoke up in their defence for the first time.

 

“I am sorry.” And wasn’t the use of  _I_  instead of  _we_  ever so telling? Severus turned around, away from his own cauldron, with an arched eyebrow.

 

“I,” Feasley repeated once more, putting high emphasis on the word, “am sorry. I am sorry that you thought I was trying to disrespect you.”

 

Snape tried to speak but didn’t get a change to get a sound out before the redhead continued.

 

“It’s obvious that we love you, and that we like to please you, which is why we were trying to have some fun while including you. I see why it wasn’t the best place, but I promise you that my intentions were not to make you feel as though we were trying to make fun of you; we were just trying to give you something to think about. We’re leaving soon and we don’t want you to forget us; we don’t want you to think this is a teenage crush or just admiration.”

 

George continued for him, happy that his brother had been successful in apologising, “We truly love you, and we know that while you are our teacher nothing can happen, and that you’ll probably not even let us seek you out for at least a couple of years after we leave Hogwarts, that you’ll be wanting us to grow up, to become adults and whatnot. But we want you to know that what we feel for you isn’t going to change.”

 

Severus watched as they both smiled—a loving, bright smile—and he hadn’t any words with which to reply, except a simple, “You might have successfully apologized, but your detentions still remain.”

 

“Of course,” the Weasley twins replied in unison, going back to their endless batches of potions.

 

“I have something new here for you to try,” Severus said as he turned back to his cauldron, his tone a shade more suggestive. “Don’t forget to take it with you before you go.”

 

“What is it?” the twins asked together.

 

“It’s a new trial, but the rest you’ll have to wait to find out,” Severus replied in a mysterious tone, as the strong smell of the mentioned potion spread through the laboratory, leaving no doubts as to what exactly the older wizard was referring to.

 


End file.
